Vampire Knight: Another Story
by RinxTsukiyori
Summary: This is a story based of of my OC character Rin Tsukiyori. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. VAMPIRE KNIGHT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO. THIS IS A PURELY FANMADE STORY. Also there will be sexual scenes as the story progresses. If you cannot handle those kind of things DO NOT READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**"RUN!"** yells a mysterious voice. _Run? But why? There's nothing to run away from._ "Run! Hurry!" it yells again. _No, I can't. I'm too tired to run and my body won't let me move._ Suddenly, I hear a gunshot ring out through the air and see a young boy with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail fall down to ground, his brown eyes empty and devoid of all life, blood dripping down from the gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead. Shortly after his lifeless body hits ground it shatters into little shards of glass. I look over at where the gunshot came from and see two men standing there, one holding a pistol and the other a sword. They both smile at me and walk towards me as I tremble in fear. "You're next little girl," said the man with the sword. He raises it and swings it down towards me at a tremendous speed.

I let out a blood-curdling scream as I sit up in my bed, sweating profusely as tears stream down my cheeks, my eyes widened in fear. I put my hands on my face and tremble as I let out shuddering breaths, trying to forget the dream I just had. I grasp at the silver cross dangling from the black ribbon tied around my neck and start to calm down, feeling its cold metal pressing against the palm of my hand. A young man with a slender body frame and shoulder-length dark brown hair opens the large oak door to my room and walks over to me with a worried expression on his face, wearing black pajama bottoms. "Are you okay? I heard you scream." he says in a gentle relaxing tone. I shake my head, still mortified and unable to speak. He sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close as he strokes my head. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer. I nod my head, my forehead rubbing against the center of his bare chest as I slowly stop crying. I close my eyes, a small smile forming on my lips as I feel him rub my back in slow small circles. "It's all right now Rin." he whispers into my ear, "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you while you are here. I promise."

I sit up a little and look at him, my brown eyes gazing up at him as he reaches down and gently places his hand on my cheek. He smiles gently at me, the sight of his garnet-colored eyes sparkling in the sunlight making me blush. I try to look away so he doesn't notice but he stops me, holding my face in place by my chin, locking his eyes on mine. I close my eyes as he moves his face towards mine. _Oh my god he's gonna kiss me!_ I open my eyes when I feel him press his lips against my forehead. _So close._ "You really want me to kiss you that bad?" he says with a smirk on his face. My cheeks glow bright red from embarrassment, knowing that he knew what I was thinking just by my facial expression. "W-Why would I want you to do that?" I say as I turn my head away from him, completely in denial about my feelings. "You must really want to get into my pants Rin." he says, his smirk growing wider. I look at him and shove him away from me, watching him fall off the bed. He lands on the ground with a thud and starts laughing. "That's not funny Kaname Kuran!" I yell at him, my face completely red in embarrassment. "Well it must be true," he says with a slight laugh, "your face is completely red Rin Tsukiyori." "Shut up…" I say quietly as I pull my legs close to my chest, turning my head away from him. He gets up and crawls on top of the bed towards me. When he gets close to me he moves his head close to mine and gently bites my ear, causing me to widen my eyes in shock when I feel a slight prick. "Your blush is really cute." he whispers teasingly in my ear.

He pulls away, getting off the bed. He then walks over to the doorway. I can't help but stare at him, entranced by his good looks. "Now go and do what you need to do to get ready." he says knowing that I'm looking at him, "We have class in 2 hours." He walks out, closing the door behind him and enters his own room, which just so happens to be next-door to mine. I let out an agitated moan as I lay back on the bed, my long brown hair fanned out underneath me. I stare at the canopy of my bed and pull the ties that bind the sheets of fabric to the posts on the bedframe, causing them to flutter close, enveloping me in darkness. I close my eyes and sigh. "My first day here at Cross Academy and I already have someone messing with me." I say to myself with a slight blush on my face," But why'd it have to be the Night Class president…" I close my eyes and drift back to sleep, remembering what happened earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I** walk up to the large iron gates which mark the entrance to Cross Academy, a prestigious school run by a man who happens to be the one who, from time to time, would watch over me and make sure that I was safe and had everything that I needed, carrying various bags and suitcases. I put my luggage down and jump over the gates, holding the hood to my black cloak which flutters behind me as I fall, revealing a white sundress. I land on the ground softly, making barely a sound as my feet hit the paved walkway. I cautiously look around to make sure that no one was around to see what I just did. I quietly push open the gates and bring my luggage onto the campus and close the gates once I have all of my belongings without making a single sound. Soon a young man approaches me wearing a black collared long sleeve shirt, white long-sleeved collared jacket with a matching vest which cannot be seen, a red tie, white pants, and black dress shoes. "Hello there, may I inquire on why you are here?" he says in a soft voice which shows intrigue. I look over at him in surprise just as a gust of wind blows down my hood, causing my hair to spill out of it and cascade down to my mid-thigh. "O-Oh!" I stutter, feeling extremely nervous in his presence, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I-I'm here to see someone named Kaname Kuran. D-Do you know who he is?" He smiles gently at me and places a hand upon his chest. "Well that would be me," he replies, "What do you need me for?" I reach into a small bag and take out a small envelope. I nervously walk over to him, my body slightly trembling with each step I take. I extend my arm out and he takes it from me.

With one swift motion he opens the envelope, removing the letter inside and reads it. As he reads a smile forms on his lips. He then adverts his gaze from the letter and looks at me, who is distracted by a bird that just flew over my head. "Ah I see, so you're the new Night Class student." Kaname says with slight smile, "I'm the Night Class and Moon Dorm President." He extends his hand towards me. "Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to the Moon Dorm so you can unpack your things?" I cautiously take his hand then grab my belongings. He guides me to another large iron gate which opens up for him. We then head towards a large ornate building in the distance. I look around at the various vegetation lining the walkway to the dorm. Not paying attention, I trip over a rock and fall towards the ground. Kaname manages to catch me before I hit the ground. "Are you okay?" he inquires. I look up at him blushing as he helps me stand up. "I-I'm fine…" I mumble, feeling embarrassed that he caught me. "I'm glad. It would be awful if you got hurt on your first day here." he says with a smile on his face.

I walk over to the suitcases and bags I dropped when I tripped and see that some of them have opened up. I let out a small sigh as I kneel down and start putting some of my clothes and other various personal items back into the suitcases. Kaname walks over to me and assists me. He picks up a black and yellow striped bra and chuckles a little when he sees that it's an A cup. "Wow. I thought your bust was bigger than this." he says as he looks at me with a slight smile on his face. "Shut up!" I say blushing deeply as I snatch the bra out of his grasp, shoving it into the suitcase in front of me. I slam the large suitcase shut and move to another smaller one, continuing the process of placing the clothes back into the suitcases. "I can get someone to carry those for you." he says as he resumes picking up my clothes, only grabbing shirts and pants. "That would be fine." I reply immediately as I shut another suitcase. He snickers at the occasional panty he sees which I would quickly snatch up and swiftly shove into another suitcase. "Why do you have so many clothes?" Kaname asks as he shuts the last of the five suitcases that opened up out of the twelve that I brought with me. "Surely you don't need this many?" I mutter something then stand up grabbing a bag. "Go and get whoever will help me with my belongings please." I say in a quiet, almost sad tone. "Alright." Kaname responds back, "I'll be back shortly."

He turns around and heads out the entry way leading to the dorm. He comes back several minutes later with a young man with silver hair, his bangs slightly in front of his eyes, which are lavender-colored. He wears a uniform similar in appearance to Kaname's only in black. He also wears the red tie loosely with the several top buttons of his jacket undone, revealing the vest and a white armband with a symbol of a rose with a crescent moon in the center of it is pinned to his left sleeve about half-way down his arm. His ears are pierced, three silver earrings on the top of his right ear and two small silver hoops on the bottom of his left ear. He has a tattoo of the Hunter's Seal, which looks like a flower with daggers pointed towards the center of it, on the right side of his neck. "This is Zero Kiryu, a member of the Day Class." Kaname says as he makes a gesture with his hand towards the young man, "He is one of the Guardians on campus. His partner is busy on duty right now so she couldn't come and help him." "Could you please explain to me why the hell I'm helping this bitch?" Zero says to Kaname in an agitated tone. He glares at me and I move back a little, feeling a bit terrified of him. I bump into a suitcase and fall back landing on top of them. "Now Zero, be nice." Kaname says as he helps me stand up. "She just got here and she's really nervous. Please treat her kindly." He pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me as he gently presses my head against his chest. I blush deeply as he starts to stroke my head. "What are you doing that for?" Zero says feeling annoyed, "She didn't hit her head she landed on her ass!" "But it's inappropriate to rub her there." Kaname responds back as he looks into my eyes with a smile. "Right?"

My face turns completely red from embarrassment and I shove him away from me. "I-I'm fine! You don't have to treat me like I'm a child!" I exclaim, looking away from him. I look over at Zero and see the symbol on his neck. I walk over to him, getting closer. "Why do you have this?" I question as I reach towards his tattoo in curiosity. "Don't touch that!" he yells loudly as he slaps my hand away. I hold my hand and look into his eyes. My eyes widen in fear when I see the hatred in his. I back up into Kaname who holds me close to his body. "It's alright." Kaname says in a calm, soothing tone, "He's like that with everyone, but even more so towards people like you and me." He looks over at Zero with a serious look on his face. "Pick up her things and follow us. You don't have to help her unpack." Kaname holds onto my shoulders and takes me to the mansion-like building. We approach a pair of enormous mahogany doors that separates us from the inside of the dorm. He presses his hands against the doors and pushes them open. "Welcome to the Night Class and to your new home." he says with a grin on his face as the doors slowly swing open. I look around, my eyes wide in amazement and wonder. I walk in and see a large grand staircase which leads to the dorm rooms, a gigantic chandelier which hangs from the foyer ceiling, and a baby grand piano over by staircase.

I quickly run up the stairs and go down the left hallway and run down towards the end of it. I see large oak double doors at the end of the hall and run towards them. I stop before them and turn to the right seeing another slightly smaller oak door. I grab a hold of the silver doorknob and turn it. I push the door open and my eyes widen in surprise when I see the queen-sized canopy bed with white sheets. There's a pair of glass doors that lead to a balcony towards the back of the room. I walk into the room and advance towards the bed, running my hand along the soft silk sheets. I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder and I quickly turn my head to look at the person then see that it's Kaname. "You found your room awfully quick. How did you find it?" He asks with an inquisitive look in his face. "This place is built similar to my mansion." I explain, "This was where my room was back at home." I walk out of the room and head over to the large double doors, placing my hand on one of them. "And this would have been my parents' room." I say with a sad look on my face. Kaname grabs my hand gently. "Well that's my room." Kaname states. I look over at him and he takes my back into my room. Zero is in there holding my black and yellow striped bra. "You have a small chest like Yuki." Zero says with a slight laugh. "Hey!" I exclaim in rage, "Give that back!" I yank it from his grip and shove it into a dresser drawer. "You can leave now. I can unpack by myself." I say feeling flustered. "Whatever." Zero retorts in a nonchalant tone as he exits my room, heading back to where he was to finish his guardian duties. "I'll let you unpack." Kaname says to me as he lets go of my shoulder, heading toward the door, "Let me know if you need anything. " He leaves my room and goes into his. I start to unpack my things, putting them in the places I had them in my room at home seeing that it is the same exact layout. After two hours of unpacking I put the suitcases in the closet and walk over to the dresser then pull out a white night gown. I strip my clothes and put it on. I walk over to the bed and plop down onto it. I let out a sigh of relief and close my eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I** soon wake up hearing a knock on door. "Rin are you ready to go?" asks Kaname from behind the door. I quickly jump out of bed. _Crap I totally forgot about class!_ I run over to my closet and pull out the Night Class uniform, which consists of a black long-sleeved collared shirt, white long-sleeved collared jacket, a white skirt, and brown dress shoes. I swiftly move over to the dresser and open a drawer, soon taking out a pair of knee-high navy blue socks. Kaname walks into my room after waiting for me for several minutes. "Rin we need to go." is what he would have said if he hadn't stopped midsentence after seeing me standing on one leg in the middle of putting on a sock with a piece of toast dangling from my mouth. My hair is still damp and tangled from taking a quick shower. I blush deeply and finish putting on the sock and take the toast out of my mouth. "I-I over slept a bit." I say feeling the upmost embarrassment. "Let me help you get ready so we can leave on time." he offers. He walks over to me and guides me to the bathroom. Kaname picks up the white towel that is lying on the floor and gently starts to dry my hair so that it's not as wet as it was before. He then picks up my silver hair dryer from the bathroom counter and turns it on. He grabs a nearby brush and starts to brush my hair while running the hair dryer over it as I finish eating my toast. Kaname soon takes me back into the bedroom and sits me down on the bed and puts my shoes on my feet. He heads over to the dresser and grabs my foundation and some other cosmetics that lay on top of it. He opens up my small container of foundation and dabs some of it on his finger. "I-I can do it myself." I stutter in surprise as he puts foundation on my face. "We're in a rush so I'll do it." Kaname responds back as he takes the cap off my eyeliner. He finishes putting on my makeup a short period of time and smiles at his work. "There, you look perfect." he says with confidence. I look over towards the mirror and I release a small gasp as my eyes widen in shock when I see myself in the mirror. My makeup is done perfectly and my hair has a slight wave with a nice sheen to it. "Shall we go?" Kaname asks as I turn and look at him, his hand extended to me. "O-Okay." I respond back nervously as I take his hand. He helps me stand up and takes me out of my room.

He escorts me down the stairs towards a large group of people. "Playing beautician again Kaname?" asks a young man with blonde hair and green eyes in a teasing tone of voice. "She was running behind so I helped her get ready Ichijo." Kaname responds back. Another young man with wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes runs over. "Oh wow she's really pretty!" he exclaims "Is she the new student?" "Yes she is Aidou." Kaname relies. Four other people walk over to Kaname and me. "Rin, these are my closest friends. If you ever need anything when I'm not around you can ask them." he says with a smile on his face. He looks over at them his smile gone. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to her so she can get to know you better?" A young lady with long light-brown hair and light brown eyes does a slight curtsy towards me. "My name is Ruka Souen. It is nice to meet you Rin." she says with a small smile on her face. "Rima Touya." says the girl next to her, who has long blonde hair pulled into pig tails and light blue eyes. She and the boy next to her with dark red hair and pale blue eyes have a bored expression on their faces. "Senri Shiki" he says in a dull tone. "I'm Akatsuki Kain." says the young man with spiky light-orange hair and burnt-orange eyes. "I am Takuma Ichijo." says Ichijo as he does a slight bow to show respect towards me. "I am the Moon Dorm's vice president." "And I'm Hanabusa Aidou! Most of the girls call me 'Idol' though!" Aidou exclaims excitedly. "I-I'm Rin Tsukiyori." I say nervously, "I-It's nice to meet all of you." I do a slight curtsy, bowing my head slightly as I do. When I look up I see that all of them have a shocked expression on their faces. "You're almost as famous as Kaname-sama!" Aidou shouts with enthusiasm, "I heard all about you from my dad!" "Y-You have?" I question, feeling a bit shocked. "Well of course!" Aidou exclaims, "When there's word of a lone survivor during a family massacre it gets spread very quickly!" Kaname looks at me. "Rin what is he talking about?" he inquires. Aidou looks at Kaname in disbelief. "Kaname-sama you haven't heard about the Tsukiyori massacre?" he asks, "It's almost as famous as your family's death!" A loud slap rings through the air as Kaname hits Aidou across the face. "Don't ever bring that up again Aidou. Ever." he says in an angered tone. "Y-Yes Kaname-sama." Aidou replies. I look at Kaname stunned at his brutality towards Aidou. "I'm sorry you had to witness that on your first day Rin." says Takuma apologetically, "He does that every once in a while. You'll get used to it eventually. Since you're new here I would recommend staying close to Kaname when we leave for class. Do you have sensitive hearing?" "Not really, why do you ask?" I respond back to him. "You'll understand in a bit. It's time for us to head to class." states Kaname. He walks over to the large wooden doors and pushes them open as I walk over to him. We walk over to the gates which open automatically for us.

As soon as the gates start to open air-piercing screams of excitement fill the air. I jump back a little startled from the sudden shouts as I see a numerous amount of Day Class students lined up on either side of the walkway. Zero and a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes are standing in front of the lines, trying to keep the other Day Class students away from us. She wears the Day Class uniform, which is just like mine only in black. She also wears the Guardian armband on her left sleeve in the same spot. "It's already past curfew you need to go back to the dorms immediately!" exclaims the young girl to the group of Day Class students she's trying to keep away from us. When I walk past the iron gates the students fall silent. The young girl and Zero look around in confusion, trying to determine what made the Day Class students calm down. "Oh god not her." says Zero as he looks over and sees me. His eyes widen a little in shock when he sees my appearance. "Hey Yuki you should try to look more like her! Maybe a guy will finally ask you out on a date if you do!" he says teasingly to the young girl, who is pushing back several students. "That's not very funny Zero!" Yuki says angrily as she looks over at him. She looks over towards me and lets out a small gasp in amazement. "Zero I've never seen her before. Is she a new student?" "Yea she just got here yesterday. She's got a small chest like you Yuki. You two might get along real well!" "Shut up Zero!" I stop walking after a short while, causing everyone to look at me. I start to tremble, tears streaming down my cheeks. Kaname approaches me then wraps his arms around me, pressing my head against his chest. "Zero. Yuki. Could you both get these Day Class students to their dorms? I'm afraid they are causing Rin much distress." he says to them. He looks over at the other Night Class students. "You guys head to the classroom. I will join you shortly." They nod their heads and advance towards the school building. I reach up and grip Kaname's jacket tightly, pulling myself closer to him as I bury my face in my chest, crying heavily. Zero and Yuki walk back over to Kaname and me. "What the hell is wrong with her?!" Zero asks furiously. "Zero, be nice! It's her first day here!" Yuki exclaims while punching his arm, "She's probably never dealt with something like this before." "I-It's not that." I stutter still feeling terrified, "A-All the screams just made me relive some bad memories is all." "Is it related to the dream you had earlier?" Kaname inquires. I nod my head slowly in response as I loosen my grip on his jacket, feeling his hand rub my back. "It's alright now Rin. Come on let's go to class. I'll let you sit with me."

He gently grabs my hand and escorts me to the classroom. He guides me over to a throne-like chair and sits down in it. He soon pulls me onto his lap and twirls some of my hair around his finger. "You'll be safer if you sit as close to me as possible." Kaname whispers into my ear, his lips brushing against it which causes me to blush. "Why do you tease me?" I ask him in a quiet tone, looking into his eyes as I speak. He leans down slightly and kisses my cheek causing my blush to grow a brighter red. "Because I love the way you react to it." he responds back as he leans down soon pressing his lips against my neck. I close my eyes as I feel the warmth of his smooth, almost velvet-like lips. My eyes open, wide with shock as I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I hear a gulping sound and realize that it's coming from Kaname. "K-Kaname!" I stutter in shock. A small blush runs across my face as I hear him let out a low muffled moan. He soon pulls away and looks at me, his eyes glowing blood red as my crimson red blood drips down from the side of his mouth. I start to tremble in his arms as he repositions me so that my legs drape over the left arm rest. "W-Why would you do that?" I say scared. "Because you look so sweet." Kaname replies back with a smile that shows of his blood coated fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**THE **other Night Class students smell the scent of my blood, which is similar to that of a cherry blossom, and look over in my direction. They discover that I am holding my neck, blood dripping out from underneath my hand as Kaname wipes his mouth with a handkerchief. "I look sweet?" I say confused. Kaname removes my hand from my neck and sees that the fang marks are already gone. He lowers his head and starts to lick my neck clean of my blood. A small shiver runs down my spine as I feel the warmth of his hot wet tongue run along my skin. He moves his head away after a short while. "Yes." he says with a small grin on his face "And you taste sweeter than you look. " He presses his lips gently against where he just bit me. I feel something lick the hand I used to hold my neck. When I look over I see Aidou holding my hand, his tongue running along my palm. "Kaname-sama is right!" Aidou exclaims in surprise, "You are sweeter than you look." He goes to bite down on my palm but gets pulled away by Akatsuki. "Do you want to be slapped by Kaname again Aidou?" Akatsuki says in an agitated tone. He drags Aidou to his seat and makes him sit down in it. I look back over at Kaname who is gently stroking my head, with a look on his face that says "You're mine." "You… you jerk!" I shout at Kaname in rage, "I was saving myself for the person that truly loves me! I'm not some toy that you can have your fun with!" I slide out of his lap and run out of the room crying. Kaname shakes his head as he lets out a small sigh watching me run out. "I'll be back shortly." he says as he rises from his chair, "Everyone, do as the teacher says. I don't want to find out that there were any disruptions during his lesson." He heads towards the doorway and soon exits the room.

I run over to a fountain resting in the middle of a courtyard which has three swans on it spitting water out of their mouths. The largest swan rests between two smaller ones, one facing the left and the other facing the right. I take in a large breath of air then shove my head under the stream of water coming from swan in the center, soon forcing out a breath of air as I feel the water hit my head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" yells someone from behind me, obviously enraged. As I turn around from shock, as I do the back of my heel hits the fountain, causing me to fall into the water. I look up and see that the owner of the voice is Zero. "What the fuck are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be in class!" he scowls at me. "I-I wanted to get away from him…" I say as I hang my head, my body trembling slightly, "He treats me like I'm a toy, not a person." Zero grabs my arm and yanks me from out of the fountain and drags me over to the stables over by the school building. He tosses me and I land on a pile of hay. He advances towards me and I backup into the mass of hay in fear, shutting my eyes tightly. I open my eyes when I feel him place his hand on my head, hard. "You can stay here for a bit. This is where I go when I want to get away from that pain in the ass Yuki." Zero says with a slightly pleasant tone, which still has some coldness to it.

I look up at him and reach out towards his face, wanting to touch his pale skin, feeling like a small child. He squeezes my head tightly causing me to jerk my hands back. "Ow!" I shout feeling pain in my head. "I don't want something like you touching me. I've got to finish my duties." he says in a disgruntled tone as he lets go of my head soon turning around and heading towards the entrance of the stables. "D-don't go." I say reaching towards him. "Why should I listen to you, pureblood?" he says as he turns around looking at me my eyes glowing blood red. "I…" My eyes lose their depth and I pass out before I can finish my sentence. Zero looks at me with slight panic on his face and runs out of the stable. "Kuran! Where are you?!" he shouts as he runs around in search of him. Kaname steps out from behind a tree and looks at Zero. "You called?" he says to Zero with an unenthused look on his face. "That new girl, she passed out. She's in the stables." Zero says out of breath. "Take me to her." Kaname orders. He follows Zero and they soon arrive at the stables and see my laying on my side breathing heavily as sweat runs down my body, my body trembling greatly and my cheeks flushed red with a fever.

He approaches me and gently scoops me up into his arms cradling me, holding my body close to his chest. "Thank you for finding her for me. She overexerted herself a bit is all. She'll be perfectly fine after some bed rest." He walks out of the stable and heads towards the Moon Dorm. On the way there I wake up, opening my eyes slightly when I do. I look up at Kaname, my vision blurred due to the high fever prevents me from making out his facial features. "D-Daddy…" I say with a small smile on my face before I pass out again clinging to him tightly. He looks down at me a little in shock but smiles gently at me. "Daddy eh…?" he says with slight amusement. He takes me up to my room and lays me down in my bed, covering me up with the sheets. He bends down and kisses my head gently. "Such a beautiful girl you are. I want to fill your life with much happiness." As he turns to walk away I grab his hand tightly. "Daddy, don't go. I don't wanna be alone, not again." I say my breath wavering. "I can't Rin. I have a job to do." he says with slight sorrow in his voice. He shakes his hand from my grasp and walks over to the door soon exiting the room. I reach out towards him wanting him to stay with me. " Daddy…." I start to cry and pass out again, the world going dark around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I** wake up the following morning staring up into the canopy of my bed. I rub my eyes still feeling a bit groggy. "I see that you're finally awake." says a voice which causes my blood to boil. I look over and sure enough, sitting on the edge of the bed is Kaname Kuran, the one person who I didn't want to be the first person I see when I wake up. He gently places the back of his hand against my forehead and smiles a bit when he finds that my fever has gone down. "You still have a slight fever." he says softly as he pulls his hand away from my forehead, "I'll let you skip class today so that you can focus on getting better. But I'm not going to let you stay in the Moon Dorm by yourself. Go get dressed and I'll take you to your caretaker. I'll be downstairs in the foyer." He gets up and walks over to the door, soon exiting the room.

I sigh a bit and pull the covers away from my body. My eyes widen in shock when I discover that I am no longer wearing my uniform but instead a long flowing white nightgown which is slightly transparent. I run my fingers over the fabric and am astonished to find that it is made from silk. "Did he put me in this?" I ponder as I look over at the doorway where Kaname exited the room. I shake my head, dispelling the thought from my head. I get up and make my way over to the dresser, taking out several articles of clothing once I reach it. I then go over to the walk in closet and go inside, coming out once I've selected a pair of shoes. Once I put everything on, I fix my hair and leave the room, strolling down the hallway, heading toward the marble staircase.

Kaname turns his head towards the staircase, hearing footsteps coming from that direction. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees me. I approach him and stop in front of him. "You look nice for a sick person." he says with a smile on his face as he scans my body, taking in my white tank top which is partially see-through, revealing that I am wearing a pastel yellow colored bra. As he scans further down my body he takes note of my short jean shorts which expose my long slender legs and black converse sneakers. He reaches his hand out and twirls some of my hair, which is pulled up into a ponytail, around his finger. "Why did you dress so nicely? Was it for me?" Kaname asks me teasingly as he stops playing with my hair, returning his hand to his side. "Of course it wasn't for you!" I retort, annoyed by his attitude, "I never know when I'll be called into. I have to go even if I'm sick." "Ah yes. Headmaster Cross told me all about your job." he responds, "I expect you to report to me when you will be going to work so I can tell the teacher whether or not you will be in class or if you will be late. Speaking of Headmaster Cross, he is the one who will be taking care of you while the other students and I are in class."

"Cross-sama?!" I exclaim in excitement, "I haven't seen him since I was a little girl!" "Well then we shouldn't keep him waiting then." States Kaname as he extends his hand toward me for me to take. Still feeling angered from what he did to me yesterday I disregard his gesture and go over to the large wooden doors which mark the entrance to the dorm. I push one of the doors open and step outside, wincing a bit at the bright sunlight and use my arm to black it from reaching my eyes. Soon an object blocks the light. I look up and see that the object is a black umbrella. I feel someone grab my hand. I look over and see that the person who did these things was Kaname. He bends over and presses his lips against my ear gently. "You should be more careful in the sunlight when wearing such revealing clothing." he whispers teasingly into my ear. A blush spreads across my cheeks at his statement. _My clothes aren't __**that**__ revealing_! Kaname lets out a small chuckle when he sees me pout, my expression telling him what I'm thinking. "Yes they are. I can see your bra through your tank top." My blush grows slightly when I realize the bra I thought was white wasn't. I look away trying to hide my blush but Kaname grabs my chin and makes me look at him. He presses his lips against my forehead ever so gently which causes my blush to spread throughout my entire face. "Why do you do this to me?" I whisper as he pulls his lips away from my forehead. "Because, you are the most entertaining girl I've ever met. And I don't intend to let anyone else have you." Kaname whispers back.

He takes me across campus to the school building and we enter it. Luckily for us all of the day class students are in the middle of class so we had no interruptions on the way to the Headmaster's office. When we arrive at our destination Kaname knocks on the door. "Come in!" calls a voice from behind the door. Kaname opens the door and we both step inside. He quietly shuts the door behind us. I look over towards a desk and sitting behind it is a man with long goldish blond hair and eyes of a similar color. The man sets down the book he was reading and looks at her from behind his glasses. He smiles at me and begins to speak, "Ah you must be the newest addition to our school. I am Headmaster Cross. Welcome to Cross Academy."


End file.
